


Only a Game - Blues.EXE

by Bobcatmoran



Series: Only a Game [4]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, Meta, gameverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mega Man characters play the games they're featured in: Part 4, In Which Blues.EXE Does Not Understand Video Games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Game - Blues.EXE

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister, perennial beta. Any remaining mistakes you may see are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Obviously, I am not Capcom, and therefore the characters are not mine. I promise to put them back where I found them.

"Enzan-sama?"

Enzan glanced over at his PET, surprised. He was working on the case writeup for the latest Official action he'd been part of, and it was rare that he'd get such an interruption from his Navi. "Yes, Blues?"

"Have you seen the demo for Gabcom's new game?"

"Which one?"

"The 'Battle Network' game."

"Oh, that." Enzan privately thought the game was a poorly-thought out piece of junk, but wasn't about to say that out loud after he'd given his approval for Gabcom to use his likeness in it.

"I don't understand it."

"It's a video game, Blues. There's not much there to understand. You go around, pretending to be a big-shot netbattler, defeating the WWW."

"But why does that netbattler have to be Hikari?"

Enzan shrugged. "He's pretty famous. It's no weirder than that game they came out with a couple months ago where you play as that idol singer, Aka-chan or whatever her name is."

"But Hikari is so…that is, he's not very…"

"He's not very what?" Enzan asked, his navi now having his full attention. 

"He lacks discipline. His methods are unfocused, and I feel that he relies too heavily on luck rather than skill."

"So you're saying he's unprofessional?"

"I wouldn't put it that bluntly. Hikari is, after all, an amateur. A lack of professionalism is to be expected," Blues said crisply. 

Enzan smirked. Yes, Hikari certainly was an amateur in every way. Also loud, obnoxious, and desperately uninformed on the current netcrime situation. Yet for all that he was surprisingly effective. 

"Surprisingly effective or not, I find him to be a less than ideal role model for aspiring netbattlers," Blues said. 

Oops. Had Enzan said that last bit out loud? He had, hadn't he. "Who would you consider an ideal role model then?" Enzan asked, absently scrolling back through his report. 

"Someone along the lines of Meijin-san, perhaps, or another actual Official team."

"That girl with the big forehead from Gabcom told me they wanted someone younger, 'someone the players could identify with,'" Enzan said. "They're aiming for a target market around eleven years old."

"Eleven years old. So…you?" Blues asked. 

"Big forehead girl mentioned it, but unlike some people, we have a job to do, and the publicity from being in such a prominent game would just get in the way."

"Indeed. I dislike dealing with the press any more than absolutely necessary."

"Exactly. Let Hikari deal with all that," Enzan said. He frowned at what he'd written. "Blues, look over this report for me, tell me if I've missed out on anything."

"Gladly, Enzan-sama."


End file.
